The New Archer
by Hunter10600
Summary: Three weeks after Flint Forster joins the ninjas of Empire City in fighting crime, a new archer appears from the shadows. Along with a new girl at Benjamin Rush High. Who could this new archer be? And what ties does she have to the new girl? FlintxOC, MIkanda,


One

Who?

* * *

I walked into the Benjamin Rush High's Spring Dance. I spotted Mike, Amanda and Owen standing by the punch table.

"Hey, guys!" I greeted. I had transferred during the second semester. I joined them in crime fighting three weeks later.

"Hey, Flint." Amanda said. She was wearing a beautiful purple dress from the last Spring Fling and had her arm was looped with Mike's. I guess Mike finally got the guts to ask her out.

"Congrats, Mike!" I gave him a knowing smile; he looked down and blushed.

"Amanda's here with Mike, I'm here with Paloma, who're you here with?" Owen asked, he pretended to scratch his chin in thought.

"Owen, I-" I knew I had forgotten something to the dance. A date. Before I could tell Owen he went off guessing which girl I'd asked.

"Is it Stacy from the debating team? No, she'd pass out when you'd ask her. Is it-" Before he could continue, I cut him off saying, "Owen, I forgot to ask a date, okay!" He looked shocked at first, before he started laughing.

"Owen, I'm serious!" I yelled. He looked at me with a poker face, before grabbing me by the collar.

"Then we have got to find you a date!" He let go of my collar and took my arm. Before he could drag me anywhere, Mike's communicator went off. I should probably explain. Kid Q or Quentin, upgraded our gadgets and gave us communicators. He still works with us, but as our advisor since 'Hologramps' was reactivated. He also served as our

"Hey, guys! Sorry to ruin your night of fun and dance, but there's something fishy goin' on at the Empire City Bank. You guys should check it out!" Kid Q informed us through the communicators.

"Seriously!" Owen said as he began to pout.

"Hey, guys. Don't worry, I'll check it out. If anything's goin' on I'll handle it." I gave them a reassuring smile.

"Thanks man!" Owen replied enthusiastically.

"Yeah, thanks Flint." Mike and Amanda chorused.

"Okay, I'll just be using my crossbow, instead of my compound bow." I stated before I turned to leave.

"Remember your mask!" Mike yelled.

I pulled out my black and white domino mask from my tuxedo pocket and slipped it on my face. I faced him and gave him my signature smirk; he laughed along with Owen and Amanda. I exited out of the building unnoticed and began walking towards the nearby alley. I walked up to the fire escape and began climbing up to the rooftops. I out my portable crossbow and began zip-lining my way to Empire City Bank.

* * *

After three hours of patrolling the perimeter of Empire City Bank, I got bored. I jumped into the alley and set up a trash bin at the far end of the alley. I got ready to aim, when I heard the sound of footsteps and voices.

"Yo, Miguel. You got the money?"

"Yeah, boss. Don't worry, is in good hands," the one called Miguel, shouted.

"Keep it down. Don't wanna get caught." The back door opened and two burly men with ski masks appeared with three duffel bags. I stepped into the shadows and got ready.

"Here goes nothing." I thought, before notching an arrow.

_SHWACK! _

The arrow impaled itself into one of the duffel bags handles and flew to the wall. The thug holding it stood there, dumbfounded until the other spoke up.

"Miguel, what are you doin' standing there? Go get that bag!" He exclaimed. Miguel walked over to the bag cautiously. He looked around before pulling at the arrow; I took this as my cue and shot two more arrows. They flew and impaled themselves into the wall, catching the sleeves of Miguel's jacket.

* * *

After cleaning up the robbers, I climbed back up the rooftops and went back to scouring the area. I began playing with my arrows, shooting them at random. Call me crazy, but I got bored...again.

I had set up my target in front of the nearest building: Empire Condominiums*. I was about to shoot another trick arrow when I found myself pinned to the floor.

A girl, about my age, 16, was standing with her foot at my chest. She had chocolate brown hair with thin strands braided on either side of her curly hair. She was wearing a yellow dress that was paired with black knee high converse and a black lace mask.

Her eyes narrowed as she said, "What do you think you're doing?"

* * *

**Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN Supah Ninjas. I only own my OC and the plot.**

***Empire Condos are owned by Cameron, Amanda's ex and I hate him. That's why its there. **

**I'll be doing at least three or four chapter's in someone's point of view.**

**After Flint it'll be Mike. Who do you guys want to be after Mike?**

**Hunter10600**


End file.
